


That's Christmas To Me

by mysticalpapaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalpapaya/pseuds/mysticalpapaya
Summary: A bet lost has Severus Snape going to the annual Order Christmas Eve party. Once there, he realises that he may have more in common with the 'Brightest Witch Of Her Age' than he originally thought.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 166





	That's Christmas To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas if you celebrate or Happy Holidays! 
> 
> XOXO!

_Christmas 2000_

The Order of the Phoenix held a Christmas party every year since the war. Every single year for 3 years Severus Snape had refused to attend. It wasn't that he hated Christmas, he wasn't a Scrooge exactly, it was more that he never really knew how to converse with anyone. After the second wizarding war had ended and he was exonerated from all his crimes, Severus knew that no matter what he did; or how much of a ' _hero_ ' people made him out to be he would always be socially inept and (even if he didn't like the phrase) emotionally constipated. Not to mention a good chunk of the Order members were former students. It couldn't be that only he felt such a thing was strange. Interacting with them like he hadn't been the one pretending to be a Deatheater, that he wasn't the _Greasy Git_ or dreaded _Bat of the Dungeons_. It was preposterous. 

Yet, somehow on Bonfire Night, Severus lost a bet with Minerva McGonagall, over something regarding Hagrid and his perhaps unconventional relationship with Madam Maxime. That mistake had Snape standing on the front steps of 12 Grimmauld Place, on Christmas Eve. Dressed in his usual black frock coat and trousers. Severus was ushered into the gathering by Molly Weasley. Her cheery attitude left him feeling more than a little sour. When he entered the bright sitting room, it was complete with a decor scene that looked as though Father Christmas himself had been sick over the whole of the place. 

Every single surface held holly or a gooey gingerbread habitation of some kind—candy dripping from the frosting coated edges and liquorice trimmings. 

That though wasn't necessarily what stopped Snape in his tracks. It was all the eyes staring at him. Some from beneath horrendously garish Santa hats, others above absurdly flashy and just plain atrocious holiday jumpers. Either way, all somehow found him and pinned him with bewildered and interested stares. Severus had to fight not to flee the scene that instant. Positive that somewhere in Hogwarts that evening, a Hufflepuff was indeed wandering the corridors and had he been there Snape could scare them silly. No doubt Snape would promptly feel better after being the cause of such terror. Thankfully (for that poor sod of a Hufflepuff) Miss Hermione Granger was the first to bring everyone back to the present.

"What are all you dunderheads gawking at? Get back to your merrymaking." The little witch had her hands on her hips and was looking somewhat terrifyingly at specifically Mr Ronald Weasely and _The-Boy-Who-Lived_ himself. Severus had to fight not to smirk at the quick way everyone went back to what they were doing. 

Finding himself an uninhabited piece of wall to lean up against Severus checked the time. If he stayed an hour his bet to Minerva would be up, and he could go home to his books and the takeaway sticky toffee pudding he had purchased earlier in the day. He might even watch a Christmas special if all went well. _Hmm, perhaps not that, actually._ It was a few moments later when someone tapped his arm lightly. 

Miss Granger stood holding out a glass of mulled wine for him to take, "Professor," she greeted. 

"Miss Granger," he replied, accepting the drink and looking dutifully away from her. 

"So how did you get roped into this then?" She didn't look at him, instead watched the various people milling about the room, talking and laughing with one another. The sultry tones of Celestina Warbeck's _'My Baby Gave Me a Hippogriff For Christmas'_ played unsettlingly in the background.

_...I made it very clear_

_I've been dropping hints all year_

_About the gift, I hoped to find beneath the tree_

_So imagine my surprise_

_When right there before my eyes_

_Was the last gift that a girl expects to see...I have no word, he ate my bird_

_Oh, what's a girl to do? (what to do?)_

_My baby gave me a hippogriff for Christmas (for Christmas!)_

_It's being here is cause for great alarm (great alarm!)_

_Oh, it's just as you'd expect_

_My entire house is wrecked..._

Snape snorted, "more than one bet gone awry. Don't challenge Minerva to _'who can drink the most Ogdens in one go'_ you'll lose." Severus muttered dryly, "I think Voldemort himself would've given up." Snape glanced across the room at Headmistress McGonnogall, who was sporting a glass of firewhiskey in her hand and swaying extra cheerfully to the music. 

To that, Hermione burst out laughing, her eyes caught his and Snape watched their copper depths sparkle in the twinkling fairy lights. Surprising even himself, Severus too grunted and then subsequently began to chuckle. A low noise that seemed confusing and fitting for the dour man all at once. Neither of them noticed, but the rest of the gathered appeared to share a knowing look. At the moment, the idea of being at a party on Christmas didn't seem quite as bad anymore. Severus had half a mind to retract some of the _'bah humbugs'_ he had issued at breakfast earlier that day. 

When Miss Granger asked him about the work, Severus was doing on the Wolfsbane potion, and some of the Amortentia appeals the Ministry had implemented his 'hour-long stay' had since passed. 

It was several mulled wines later, and a cup of cocoa each, both sitting on the battered and tacky rust coloured sofa Harry still hadn't tossed out that Miss Granger yawned. Snape glanced at his wristwatch, always hidden beneath the sleeve of his coat or shirt. Midnight. Everyone else in the room was whispering quietly to one another, or asleep on one surface or another. Snape could honestly say that he had not spent such a lovely evening in a very long time, or perhaps ever. 

Sleepily she leaned her head against the sofa back and blinked at him, smiling. "Happy Christmas Severus." 

A tiny, _almost not-quite-there_ smile tugged at the corners of the potions master's mouth, "Happy Christmas, Hermione." 

_Christmas 2001_

Severus stood in front of his loo mirror, checking his reflection. This was totally and utterly absurd. There was no reason on earth he need be so concerned if his hair was clean enough. No one was going to care. His wicked mind tempted at him, _Granger might._

_Well, bollocks_. 

The party was held yet again at Grimmauld Place. And again, Severus found himself abused by overly familiar touch and conversation. Not to mention all the food that was shoved under his nose, or into his mouth by Molly Weasley every time she passed him. Always with a comment of _'Severus you are rail thin, eat!'_

He had put on at least 2 stone since the war, that was the most weight he had gained in his life. If that didn't make him less thin really, there was no hope at all. Just as he had given up this outing as a lost cause, Severus caught sight of Miss Granger. Dressed in a navy jumper with Fair Isle patterning and looking (okay, he could admit it) pretty as ever. 

"Professor!" She walked up to him with a smile across her face, cheeks pink from the cold outside air. "I was hoping I might see you here." 

"Indeed." Severus berated himself on the inside. Why couldn't he have said something more inviting? This didn't seem to deter her, though. Soon they were locked into a long and drawn-out discussion about her apprenticeship in Transfiguration. It was the best conversation he had participated in the whole year. 

Late in the evening when everyone had gone to bed, Severus was still sat on the sofa. He would have been gone ages ago, had it not been for talking with Granger. Now she was asleep, her bushy head rested against his shoulder, lost to slumber. Severus felt a giddy bubbling in his stomach, it was foreign, but for once, not unwelcome. Shutting his eyes, he realised perhaps there was time for a little kip, just a rest of his eyes really. 

Christmas 2002

A gift was wrapped and placed securely in Snape's pocket, he had put it there himself, and still, he could not bring himself to pull it out. He had been at the blasted party for hours, he and Granger having snuck up to the library for a chat with no listening ears. Snape riveted by what she told him of the work she was doing in France at the moment; having moved there to study for the year. Since the Christmas before the two of them exchanged letters from time to time, but both were busy, she more than Severus. They still found the time here and there. It was that small communication that had spurred Severus into purchasing a gift for the little swot. Nothing too special, it was an _Ever Inking Quill_. Granger had expressed annoyance in one of her letters that all the note-taking was making her need to purchase quills, expensive. Snape had only done it in passing really, not important, at all. Anyone would have thought about something like that...

When she opened it, Severus had to work at regulating his breathing. The little witch had reached out, placing her hand on his, where it rested on his thigh. In thanks, apparently. 

"Oh! Severus, thank you!" 

Not able to help himself, Severus placed his hand on hers and gave it a squeeze. "Think nothing of it." 

Pulling away from him (he felt the loss instantly), Hermione looked back at the quill and then to him. "Untrue, this was something I needed. You know the people who get the best gifts are the ones that really listen. Thank you for listening, Severus." 

Snape tried to keep himself from blushing, giving a stiff nod, happy to move on but shocked when she passed him a gift box. No one had really ever gone out of their way to get him a gift. _No one._ Inside was a black scarf. It was light, but it was warm to the touch when he held it in his hand. 

"I knew you needed something for Quidditch games. It will always be warm when you touch it. I placed a charm on it," she beamed at him, bright as an evening star on a clear night. 

That night when Severus was in his quarters, tucked into bed, he saw those sparkling eyes, crinkled at the corners with a smile for him, all inside his mind. A tear slipped from his eye and down his cheek. Dripping from his jaw to the pillowcase. The notion that it would be a year before he saw Hermione Granger again saddened him, he was done pretending not to feel it.

Christmas 2003

Exceptionally cold was this December evening. For many reasons, Severus was ready to be inside the warmth of Grimmauld Place. The year had begun with more letters and even the promise of meeting for coffee when she returned from France. When she returned, they met at least once a week, a coffee, even lunch. Good conversation flowed, and Severus smiled more than he had perhaps in his entire life. Hermione had a laugh that pierced his very soul and kindled the darkest parts of him with her light. When she had to return to France for business, their goodbye had been heartfelt. The day before she took her portkey Hermione had looked nervous. Chewing her lip, she stole a piece of his croissant as she always did when they met for coffee. Swallowing, she looked at him, longingly, "can I write?" 

"Of course," Severus snorted at her behaviour, and she seemed to relax marginally. Inside his heart began to rattle in his chest, almost painfully so. 

As they stood in front of her flat, after coffee, Hermione again chewed her lip. Then flung herself into his arms, squeezing tight around him. Pulling away, she blushed when she took in his stunned face and disappeared into her flat. 

They wrote, as usual, Hermione paid him attention. She thought he was worth her time, worth talking to. It made his heart swell with pride. Hermione was occupied; her work was so essential, and slowly she had less and less time to write more than a few words. Severus didn't care, he coveted anything she would say, sometimes just a small comment or funny quip that had him chuckling to himself at the head table when he received mail. Soon she would be back in Britain anyway. For once in his life, Severus had hope. 

After a while, his letters stopped receiving any response. Hermione was busy, he told himself. With better things to do than talk to rude, old, grumpy Snape. It was lucky she had spoken with him this long. After all the years of disappointment and sadness, Severus knew when to accept something hard. Still, he would see her on Christmas, that was enough. Just to see those eyes illuminate under the lights dancing about the room. Or the appreciative hum when she bit into a fresh mince pie. Visions like that popped into his mind unbidden during the year. They would hit him like a bludger to his chest. The last time it had happened, Severus had resigned himself to the knowledge that Hermione Granger was more in his mind than he ever thought she might be. 

So that Christmas Eve night he made useless conversation with the others and waited. 

_… and waited._

The clock struck, indicating midnight, Christmas morning. Granger hadn't shown. There were a few glances thrown his way as Severus bundled back up to head back. They knew he was there for her, how humiliating. As Severus stepped down onto the snowy street, someone grabbed his arm. His heart pounded, and he prayed like he hadn't in a very long time. When he turned, it was Harry Potter standing there, arms wrapped around himself to keep warm, only moving for a second to push his glasses back up his nose. 

"She's staying with her boyfriend till New Year. She was going to try and make it, but I guess it didn't work out." The young man shrugged. 

"I don't know what you are talking about, Potter," deadpanned Snape. 

Potter gave him a look that said _'I don't believe a word you are saying'_ , and turned to go back inside. 

...

Standing, looking out over Hogwarts grounds as the owl flew away with Severus's tiny package in his claws, the Potions Master sighed. It had happened, just as he'd known it would. Severus's head drooped, and he worked up the strength to trek back down to the dungeons. The note attached to the gift still fresh in his mind. 

_I hope you are well. The Brightest Witch of her age should have something to indicate it. Happy Christmas._

_S. Snape_

Inside the small box was a dainty gold chain with a small gold medallion, no bigger than a coin. In the centre of the little flat circle, there was a star carved. As Severus walked through the silent corridors, words he didn't know how he recollected came to his mind. 

_What Is Love? I have met in the streets a very poor young man who was in love. His hat was old, his coat worn, the water passed through his shoes and the stars through his soul._

Christmas 2004

Severus had nearly forgotten that it was Christmas, though that was a lie. Minerva simply brought it to the forefront of his mind when she stopped by his rooms to see if he was going to the annual Order party. 

Snape shook his head but didn't have the energy or desire actually to say anything snide. There was no point to be angry, and really he wasn't. It was a day, just like any other, as it always had been before. Minerva left, and Severus settled back down with his book. He would spend the evening relaxed that should be enough for him, he shouldn't ask more. 

The book he had been reading was almost finished, and Severus was ready to retire for the night when (nearly scaring the pants off him), Winky appeared in front of his chair. 

"Good God!" 

"Oh! Winky is sorry, professor-sir. Winky need to give sir this." Reaching out a small hand the elf passed him a chunk of parchment. 

_I've been a complete and utter idiot. This is Hermione, by the way. I… god I shouldn't even be trying. This year I learned a great many things. One of them, a big one is that some people really see you. You should hold onto those people._

_I am at the gates, I don't expect you to come down and talk with me, but I have left you a Christmas gift, I hope you will accept it. Another thing I've realised almost every year since the war ended, the night is so dark, but it can be beautiful beyond compare._

_With love_ _._

_H. Granger_

Being hit with the Hogwarts Express wouldn't have been so painful. His breath was coming in short little pants, and Severus pinched his eyes together at the thought of opening himself up again, the pain would be far too much. Severus didn't know if he could stop his feet from moving. They walked of their own accord. Parchment crushed in his hand as he swept up into the castle and out into the night. As he neared the gates, Severus felt his heart squeeze yet again, thinking of her words. Worry and perhaps something like hope raced through his veins. 

The gates were deserted, and he felt himself deflate slightly even if he had known. There was a small box, a silver bow tied around it. Carefully he peered into the box, inside were several vials, crystal. Made from smoky quartz by the looks of it, rare. At the top in a little velvet nook was a stirring rod of the same material, but inside the crystal, wedged by nature herself, there were flecks of gold. Specks of it that shattered the dark illusion and brought light. Severus hung his head in agony and joy. There was a note. 

_The ears are the eyes of the dark, as the stars are the eyes of the night sky._

A rustle drew his attention, Hermione had stepped out from behind a snowbank. Her hands rubbing together, covered in mittens, and her breath a thick fog. 

"I've been an idiot," she murmured, "I don't expect a thing, just know that should you ever… wish it. Severus, you would have my devotion to you, because I… I believe that I love you very much, and have for a long while now." 

Stepping past the wards on the gate Severus drew her to him and kissed her on the mouth. Hermione squeaked a bit in surprise, then hummed with enjoyment. A hum that reached down into his chest and inflamed his heart, filling it with liquid gold, and starlight. 

…

The room was dark and warm, warmer than he usually kept the dungeons. Hermione had charmed some of the wax candles to smell like pine and cinnamon, that was enough. It started out as a slow and languid kiss. Somewhat careful and unsure of one another. Hermione found that he tasted of cranberry juice, perhaps a hint of gin. To him, her flavour was more luxurious, warm vanilla sugar and the smoothest caramel. Intoxicating. There had been a time when Severus thought all of this a pipe dream. There was the possibility of it all being taken from him that he knew, but it was worth the risk he realised. Living fully. 

Christmas 2005

The sound of a kettle reaching its boil, a hiss as it was poured into a cup broke the silence Severus had been enjoying. He was sure the Order get-together was in full swing but they never really had a good time at those, mostly just hiding in corners talking with one another, so they had decided to skip it. Instead, favouring spending it at Hogwarts in the Potion Master's quarters, Snape's home. Both of them. 

Hermione entered the room wearing a ratty light pink jumper, knickers and a pair of socks. Her hair was a mess from the love they had made earlier in the evening. Toting that cup of tea over to him and biting her lip. Severus had half a mind to ravish her all over again. Plopping herself into his lap, she handed him the drink and took her own up to her lips with both hands. Fingers pressed close to the rim of the ceramic, blowing just lightly on the hot liquid. 

The year had been a whirlwind of joy and also absolute madness. A few months of he and Hermione being an 'item' had been enough for the Daily Prophet to meddle in their business, so that was lovely. There had been fights, arguments that were drawn out for days, and bouts of aching silence. There had also been rapturous feeling and time spent snuggled beneath sheets, sharing secrets and making plans. 

Severus Snape and Hermione Granger had been married on a warm August day in Bali. There had been a few close friends and family in attendance, but mostly it was intimate. Severus had never been happier than when Hermione beamed up at him as the officiator read his lines. 

Now, a few months later, on Christmas Eve, the two sat together. Severus truly knew that Hermione's eyes shone like the stars, and she had taught him that his eyes were as imminent as the nights' sky. God only knew what they'd be without each other. 


End file.
